Drew Stevenson
Drew Stevenson is a human at age 15 who seems to use dodgeballs as his primary weapon for some reason.. What he lacks in power he makes up with his speed; he is one fast person and thus can't help but run when things go bad in his sight. He is an official END Member and although hasn't have a specific outfit for it yet, he relies on his green or black polo shirt and brown T-Shirt with gray sleeves. He also wears blue pants with blue sneakers for his outfit in which he prefers the most. Although he acts confident, he can easily go out of control and crash into walls for being so fast. He is the Root Character of DrewStevenson on DeviantART. Category:Humans Category:Team END Drew's StatsCategory:Root Characters Stamina: 5/10 Attack: 5/10 Defense: 7/10 Magic: 2/10 Speed: 7/10 Agility: 7/10 Intelligence: 5/10 Confidence: 6/10 Intimidation: 0/10 Craftiness: 5/10 Drew and Kerry Another END Member Kerry tends to follow wherever he goes and give him hugs. However because Kerry is a Noivern Animatronic, Drew fears of her in which she can keep up with Drew and manage to give Drew the hug. Every time when he is being hugged by Kerry, Stevenson tries to fight it out but it fails due to the weight of Kerry in which is about 400 pounds. Even with some of his items, he can't help himself out. Drew's Inventory When it comes to his inventory he really doesn't have that much weaponry. His weapons are basically dodgeballs, all representing elemental types, those being poison, ice, normal, electric, and fire. They all have their own specials which may help Drew decide which one to use to fight against his opponents. Although he doesn't use them in battles, he tends to go in places and skate, thanks to playing on of his favorite game series, THPS. The Many Forms of Drew Much like the other Team END members, Drew has different forms in which we granted by other people, or to himself. Here is the list of all of the forms he currently has. Human form. (Naturally born) Blaziken (Can turn into by wearing bandages.) Weavile (Can turn into by wearing his Yellow Crown.) Drewtios (Given to by Fletcher) Mightyena (Bitten by a Mightyena.) Facts about Drew Stevenson - When alone, Drew tends to do parkour in which helps him maintain his fast speed. - Drew originally was gonna have brown hair. - Also when alone, he tends to play music, specifically rock, hard rock. - In Drew's first days, he had problems with animals as he believes that they've "been taking over for too long." - He tries to bring common sense when things get too random. - Drew's favorite species has to be Blaziken in which, he most like wants to be with Ryan the Blaziken in which he also is part of END. - Drew tends to call people by they normal name except, he ends it with y, or ster. For example Kragon, would be refered to Kraggy by Drew. And Snivy, would be refered as Snivster. - Drew has a pet Poochyena named Mo. Hobbies Drew has a plenty amount of hobbies when alone, other than listening to hard rock and parkour. He can be going online to have a look at some Chibi pictures since he finds Chibis cute and can also get a laugh at them when it comes to funny emotions and case scenarios. To add on with hard rock, he can sometimes sing to them, which can come out as hilarious but at the same time, if you make fun of him for his singing, you will build his rage. Speaking of which, he can skate, hence why he has a skateboard. He mostly tends to skate on the roof, mainly for big air and yes he can be a risk taker. Much like other people in the team, he does play video games as usual, his most favorite genre are Arcade Beat Em Ups, and Fighting games. His dream is to make a fighting game with many END Members including himself, as well as some of his friends. Second favorite is Music Games, in which because of these, he is okay with licensed music in games, and as mentioned, can make him sing while playing. His worst genre is Puzzle games mainly because he sucks at them and can get lost at them. Drew and Mo Drew and Mo make up a great teamwork as Mo is being guided by his partner Drew. Drew found Mo injured in which he took him and sent him to the Center to heal him up. After healing Mo up, Drew and Mo then would be known for being guided by Drew through life and even he was taught English. With this, Mo could understand what he is saying. During his days when he was out from END, Mo had soon been kidnapped from Drew, this infuriated him and made him go after the opposing side, beating up everyone with no mercy. He found Mo in a small cage with his mind in tact, freeing Mo and living again. Just to feel safe, they both decided to join END once again so they would have them on their side.